


Detentions

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Quill, Gen, child abuse (Harry abuse), umbridge appears in all her ugliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter took the detentions. He wrote the lines. But he had a reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detentions

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry knocked on the door to Umbridge's Office.

Hermione had quit trying to make them call her Professor after day 2.

She became Umbitch within a week.

Harry frowned at the door when it didn't open, but waited.

Umbridge waltzed over, looking like a toad on stilts, with her attempt at gracefulness.

Harry sat at the desk, and picked up the quill.

Umbit-...Umbridge, *Cough, cough* smiled at him, and Harry set the quill to the parchment.

"Blood Quills are illegal."

"Really?"

Harry grimaced as he leaned back.

"The Wizengamot banned them after a total of 23 deaths by the quills."

"How interesting."

"The scars are quite easy to recognize, even now, if the quill is used enough."

The unspoken challenge lay between them.

"How would you know?"

"I wanted to know what you were using on us."

A pause, in which Harry waited and the woman scrambled to think.

"If I report this, it's the same sentence as using an unforgivable."

Another pause, Umbridge was frozen, and Harry was stone faced.

"And you said the Minister approved of this, so he'll go down with you."

Another pause while Umbridge turned this around in her mind.

"What do you want?"

"If I hear that you've assigned another detention, or taken another point, from anyone, regardless of house or year, I will turn you in."

"You came here to cut yourself for so long, to protect those that hate you?"

"They can hate me, if that is what they want, but I'll not stop protecting them."

Umbridge was silent as Harry waited.

"Do we have a deal?"

She nodded, and Harry stood up, taking the blood quill with him.

"The scars will never fade, and should you ever think that you can hurt someone again, remember them."

Umbridge waited for Harry to leave, but he flashed her a grin.

"And now I've got dirt on the Minister also, thanks."

Umbridge didn't respond.

Would it even be worth it?

Harry stopped the detentions, the points, the decrees, in one fell swoop.

No one understood what happened.

But Umbridge didn't speak out against Harry ever again.

And Harry didn't use it against her.

Even when he wanted to.

Especially, when he wanted to.

A/N I think this went off course, from what we planned.


End file.
